


Ein Ring zu offenbaren, dich zu finden, zu mir zu treiben und ewig zu binden

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Johnlock - Romance -, Fluff* geschrieben am 2812.2012





	Ein Ring zu offenbaren, dich zu finden, zu mir zu treiben und ewig zu binden

Die kleine, eigentlich unscheinbare Kristallvase hatte Sherlock Holmes in Mrs. Hudsons Wohnung entwendet. Sie war etwa 15cm hoch, recht schmal und schimmerte im Licht in allen Farben. Sie war echt und Sherlock hatte sich durchaus gefragt, wie sich die alte Dame solch teure Dekoration leisten konnte. Aber vielleicht war sie ein Erbe. Dass sie in etwa 5 Minuten kaputt sein würde, machte ihm dagegen kein schlechtes Gewissen.

Weniger interessant war, dass Mrs. Hudson in den letzten 3 Tagen nicht bemerkt hatte, dass dieses Kleinod fehlte. Interessanter war schon, dass John nicht bemerkt hatte, dass diese Vase seit 3 Tagen auf dem kleinen Tisch neben Sherlocks Sessel stand.  
Nun saß er in jenem Sessel und sah die Vase an. Es hätte anders laufen sollen. Mehr als einmal war er kurz davor gewesen John Watson mit der Nase darauf zu stoßen. Aber es wäre nicht der richtige Weg gewesen, nicht so unmittelbar, wie sich Sherlock das vorgestellt hatte. Alles sollte zufällig und spontan aussehen. Nun würde er eben ein wenig nachhelfen müssen, beschloss Sherlock und tippte leicht mit dem Finger an die Vase.

John war in der Küche und schrieb eine Einkaufsliste. Holmes sah nur dessen Hinterteil, denn der Arzt durchforstete den Schrank nach Vorräten.  
Ganz ruhig lagen Sherlocks Augen auf dem Kristallglas. Was in der Vase lag, war nicht zu sehen, denn der untere Teil der Vase war dick und undurchsichtig. Alles war vorbereitet und organisiert.  
Sherlock brauchte auf keine Uhr zu schauen, um zu wissen, wie viel Zeit er hatte. Aber er war aufgeregt, sehr sogar und das verwunderte ihn am meisten. Gerade deshalb wollte er doch alles so nichtig und banal halten, wie es ging.

„Jemand liebt dich.“ Mit diesem Satz Irene Adlers hatte alles angefangen. Sherlock wusste sofort, was sie meinte, denn ihm selbst war es schon aufgefallen, als er John darum bat, ihn zu schlagen. Andererseits kannte er ihn nicht anders und hätte vielleicht nie gewusst, was es bedeutete, wenn es Irene nicht so eindeutig gesagt hätte.

Lange hatte er John beobachtet, alles deduziert, dessen er habhaft werden konnte. Johns ein wenig zu langen Blicke, seine geweiteten Pupillen, seine Nervosität. Seine gesteigerte Unruhe, wenn er ihm körperlich zu nahe kam, gefolgt von einem, schwer zu unterdrückenden Fluchtreflex. Das verlegene Rot auf den Wangen des Doktors, wenn sein eigener Blick zu intensiv wurde.  
Er verfolgte interessiert, wie John die Worte fehlten, wenn er bestimmte Themen ansprach, hört fasziniert, wie sich der Arzt selbst in schwerfälliger Wortsuche wandte, wenn er ihn direkt etwas fragte. War es so? Liebte John ihn?  
Sherlock ging davon aus. Und noch dazu gefiel es ihm, denn es war mehr als praktisch.  
Er mochte John, sehr sogar. Für seine Verhältnisse. Alle dachten sowieso, dass sie ein Paar waren. Warum also sollten sie keines sein?

Mit einem zarten Fingerstups stieß Sherlock nun an die Vase, die auf den Boden fiel und singend in tausend Scherben zerbrach.  
„Sherlock? Was ….was ist denn passiert?“ Sein Freund kam aus der Küche gestürzt und blieb wie angewurzelt vor den Scherben stehen. Er sah hinunter, dann wieder hoch zu Holmes. Fragend und irritiert. Dann sah John wieder zu Boden und sah endlich, was er sehen sollte. Vorsichtig fischte er den goldenen, glatten Ring aus den Kristalltrümmern und hielt ihn fast andächtig zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen.   
„Was ist das Sherlock?“  
John sah durch den Ring hindurch zu Sherlock, der mit keiner Miene seine Gedanken preis gab.  
„Nach was sieht es aus?“  
„Sehr witzig. Es ist ein Ring, das sehe ich auch. Doch was macht der hier? Was machen überhaupt diese Scherben hier? Sherlock!“  
Ein wenig überschlug sich Johns Stimme. Das tat sie immer, wenn er nicht gleich verstand, welche Aktion Holmes nun wieder durchführte, ohne ihn vorher eingeweiht zu haben.

Da der Zeitplan recht streng war, stellte Sherlock nun die entscheidende Frage. Dabei blieb er ganz typischerweise sitzen und war insgeheim froh darüber. Denn auch wenn er es nicht gern wahrhaben wollte, war seine Aufregung zu einem Maß angeschwollen, das ihm nicht bekannt vorkam. Ihm war ein wenig übel und ja, er hatte sogar Furcht vor Johns Antwort.  
„Heirate mich!“, kam dann seine Forderung aus seinem Mund.  
John Watsons Mund stand ein wenig offen und Sherlock gab John maximal zwei Minuten, um sich zu fassen.  
„Uhm ….“, schaffte es der Doktor nach einer Minuten und 45 Sekunden.  
„Das ist keine eindeutige Antwort, John!“  
„Sherlock ich ….“ Die Augen des Arztes glänzten wie die Scherben der Kristallvase, sein Gesicht war gerötet und Holmes sah das Zittern seiner Hand, die den Ring immer noch hielt.

Weil er keine 7 Minuten mehr hatte, musste er eben zu Plan B übergehen. Ohne auf die Scherben zu achten, stand Sherlock auf, gefolgt von Johns ungläubigen Augen.  
Er ging zu ihm und kniete sich mit dem rechten Knie vor John auf den Boden.  
„Heirate mich!“, wiederholte er und es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass er das tat. Sagte John nicht „ja“, dann würde er es niemals mehr wiederholen.  
John Watson schluckte schwer und seine Augen schwammen merkwürdig. Tränen, stellte Sherlock fest.  
„Ja.“, flüsterte John so, dass man es kaum hören konnte. Ihm fehlte die Stimme, so überwältigt war er von dem, was hier geschah.  
„Ja.“, sagte er dann noch einmal, lauter diesmal, aber immer noch rau und fassungslos.

„Sehr gut. In wenigen Minuten ….“  
„Sherlock?! Warum sollte ich denn …?“ Mrs. Hudson war gerade schnaufend durch die Tür gekommen, als es unten klopfte.  
„Würden Sie bitte, Mrs. Hudson!“, forderte Holmes sie auf die Tür zu öffnen. Sie verdrehte kurz die Augen und hastete dann wieder die Treppe hinunter.  
John war immer noch wie erstarrt und eine Träne rann langsam seine Wange hinab.  
„Was geht hier vor, Sherlock?!“, verlangte er nun endlich zu wissen.  
„Ich liebe deine Spontanität, John. Das sind unsere Gäste, ähm Zeugen quasi.“  
Drei Männer kamen hinter Mrs. Hudson die Treppe nach oben. Links lief Mycroft mit versteinertem Ausdruck im Gesicht, wie sonst auch. Rechts lief Gregory Lestrade, mit einer Miene, die Verwirrung aber auch Belustigung ausdrückte. In der Mitte lief ein Mann, den weder John noch Sherlock kannte.

„Der versprochene Pfarrer, mein Hochzeitsgeschenk.“, kommentierte Mycroft nasal und schob den etwa 60jährigen, dickbäuchigen Mann mit gutmütigem Gesicht nach vorn.  
„Mein Name ist …“. Sherlock gab dem Pfarrer kurz die Hand.  
„Lassen Sie uns keine Zeit verschwenden. Nur die nötigsten Worte! Verstehen Sie mich, Mister wie auch immer!“  
Der Pfarrer nickte eifrig und irritiert.  
„Aber Sherlock, sie können doch nicht …“  
„Seien sie still Lestrade!“, herrschte Mycroft den DI an, denn offenbar war er der Einzige, der verstand, warum es sein Bruder auf genau diese Weise haben wollte.  
Greg war still, hob ein wenig empört die Brauen und wechselte dann mit Mrs. Hudson einen Blick, die anschließend die Schulter zuckte.  
Der Pfarrer, entweder sehr lernfähig, gut instruiert oder spontan, sagte wirklich nicht mehr als zwei Sätze und endete mit den Worten:  
„Hiermit seid ihr nun Mann und ….äh Mann. Sie dürfen jetzt die Ringe wechseln und ….“  
„Ja ja, schon gut!“, kürzte Sherlock das ganze ab und hielt John seinen Ringfinger hin. Der schob ihm tatsächlich den Ring auf den Finger und sah Sherlock verwirrt an, der keinen Ring für ihn hatte.   
Nach einem wirklich extrem fragenden Blick sowohl von John, als auch vom Pfarrer sagte Sherlock ganz lapidar, indem er einen Ring aus seiner Jackentasche zog.  
„Kleiner Scherz.“

Dann steckte auch der Detective den Ring an Johns Finger und schämte sich nicht dafür, dass seine Hände dabei auch bebten.  
Alle klatschten brav und Mrs. Hudson hatte tatsächlich Tränen in den Augen.  
„Denn Kuss verschieben wir auf später. Unser Flieger geht in zwei Stunden. Auf geht’s, John!“  
„Aber, aber ….“ Zu mehr Worten kam der Doktor nicht mehr, denn er wurde, wie er war von seinem Freund die Treppe nach unten gezerrt, wo schon ein Taxi stand, dass sie zum Flughafen bringen würde.  
„Mycroft hat uns ein üppiges Hochzeitsgeschenk gemacht, mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, John. Außerdem soll es in Hawaii recht warm sein.“  
Kaum war die Tür des Taxis zu, beugte sich Sherlock zu John und küsste ihn.

„Jetzt kannst du Luft holen, John.“, flüsterte er nach vielen, ungeschickten aber ehrlichen Küssen.  
„Ich musste das einfach so machen, denn in jeder anderer Situation hättest du nein gesagt, hättest nachdenken können, hättest dir Ausreden einfallen lassen, hättest fliehen können. Hör gut zu, was ich jetzt sage: Verzeih mir deshalb, John Watson! Aber ich tue es, weil du der wichtigste Mann in meinem Leben bist und immer sein wirst!“  
Jetzt rannen John wirklich unaufhörlich Tränen über das Gesicht, die sagte, wie er sich fühlte. Zu Worten war er nicht fähig.


End file.
